the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mabian
Mabian (Ma/ra and Fa/'bian') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter. Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are the two nicest people in the House. In Season 2, Fabian is grateful that Mara decided to help him experiment with the potions, and he was even happier she didn't ask any questions about it. It is revealed that Mara is somewhat smarter than Fabian because she knew how to analyze the potion, and he didn't. They should get nothing but closer together, having very similar personalities. In Season 1, where Mara becomes a "bad girl" and doesn't hand in her homework, Fabian is the most surprised, mouthing "Oh my gosh!". In Season 2, Fabian stands up for Mara when Mr. Sweet wants to expel her, saying "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together," which means he does think of her as a good friend, even though they do not talk very often. Fabian was happy when Mara didn't get expelled. Visit the Gallery Mabian Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Black Bird / House of Dares / House of Lies *In the picture of the Anubis House residents, Fabian and Mara are standing very close to each other. *Both Mara and Fabian wanted to be nice to Nina House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Fabian first sees Mara's "bad girl" look, he drops his book and mouths, "Oh my gosh!" and stares at her. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mara asked Fabian when he will ask Nina to the prom. *Mara said to Fabian that she knew that Nina and Fabian like each other. ''Season 2'' House of Accusations / House of Hasty *When Mr. Sweet plans to expel Mara, Fabian says, "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together." *Fabian was really happy that Mara didn't get expelled. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *The first female Fabian hugs was Mara. *Fabian was smiling when he was hugging her. *When he hugged her, he patted her on the back. *She yelled "Hey!" to Fabian. *Fabian was happy to see Mara again. House of Possession / House of Greed *Fabian and Mara were seen painting next to eachother. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *When Mara announces sadly that the Jeroy kiss "wasn't in the script", Fabian is the only one (besides Joy, who chases after her) to turn towards her with a concerned look. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Fabian was standing behind Mara while she was confronting Jerome and Joy and he ran after her when she walked away. *He told her she was brave for doing what she did. *They were hanging out during the party/firework celebration. *Fabian said that he couldn't believe Mara was going out with someone who didn't know the 5 decimal places of pi. * When they said digits of pi at the same time, they stared at each other for a moment; Fabian looked away and she stared at him like she was falling for him. *Fabian handed Mara her hot chocolate. *After he handed her hot chocolate they stared at eachother. *They were standing close to each other while they were talking. *They smiled at each other a lot. *They were laughing together. *Fabian put whipped cream on his face and asked "How do I look?" to make Mara laugh. *When the students of Anubis huddled together to watch the fireworks finale, Mara and Fabian stood together Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis